


My Valentine

by Malefistache (Swan3ills)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Sex Toys, Strapless Dildo, feeldoe, vibrating bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Malefistache
Summary: Maleficent has quickly updated to the new world's magic and when Regina comes home, she surprises her with her valentine's present. Naughty games ensue. Established relationship. Dragon Queen smut. :D





	My Valentine

By now she’d memorized the roar of the engine of Regina’s car as it drew closer, until it died off as was parked in the garage. Maleficent felt a flutter in her stomach in expectation of what she might think of her recent discovery in this world’s _magical_ market, and the tingling sensation in between her legs from knowing her lover home, and for another reason, too.

 

The rhythmic tap of heels made it slowly up the stairs and with every click it was a drumming in the Dragon’s belly, knowing the answer would come sooner rather than later. The door creaked opened and the look on Regina’s face was everything she hoped for and Maleficent smiled widely.

 

“Happy Valentine’s,” the woman in her bed greeted sensually.

 

Regina had to swallow at the becoming image facing her. There was _her_ blonde beauty in black lace, with contrasting red pumps in her stocking-clad feet to make an impact, providing her with the perfect view of sensuality made human- _or the sort_ -almost like a photo shoot for Victoria’s Secret. _Almost._ There was something else, something _more_ you would never find in their catalog: a _feeldoe,_ sticking out from Maleficent’s lacey panties, also in red to match her Jimmy Choos and the occasion.

 

The room was dimly lit by candlelight; a dozen of tea lights all around them, a red rose arrangement on the dresser was another romantic touch from her former sorcery mentor and now wife, and over the small coffee table before the hearth was a tray with cool wine, grapes, some crackers and cheese to share.

 

Maleficent had devoured as much as she could about this world’s peculiarities because she wanted to learn everything to have some common ground with her daughter, and this holiday resulted specially appealing because the air was tinged in the aromatic tones of intimacy, as most people celebrated it with their partners or love interests and it went on all day, and not just for the sexual act itself but all the courtship- _pheromones;_ they were all around them and awakened her senses igniting a fire a little more vivid than any other day.

 

It was their first Valentine’s together.

 

Regina smiled as she bit her bottom lip and slowly removed her trench coat, leaving it on a side chair for now; she also kicked out her heels and sauntered over to their bed, took a deep breath and just “wowed” at Maleficent.

 

“Now _that’s_ what I call a surprise,” said as she pointed to her wife’s crotch, and licked her lips, more interested in snacking on _that_.

 

“It even comes with a buzz, but I haven’t tried it… yet.” Maleficent winked.

 

“So let’s not waste time and find out,” Regina crawled on bed and kissed Maleficent as she sat up.

 

“But first, some wine?” Maleficent slipped off bed, earning Regina’s grumble.

Regina looked at her from behind as the tall woman walked over to the coffee table to bring back a glass with wine and a grape. She bit into the plump grape and let some juice pour down her lips. Regina kissed her, licking a stray droplet and going back to her thick lips to make out more heatedly.

 

Maleficent sat on bed and Regina looked down at her lap, licking her lips again at the sensual picture of her wife with a new toy that allowed both to fuck and feel at the same time. Maleficent loved that look of hunger in her eyes; she brought the glass of wine and let some of the content pour down the red phallus. “Indulge,” she said to her woman and Regina got on her knees before her.

 

Brown eyes locked in blue as Regina opened her mouth to let her tongue wander along the shaft, licking sensually at the toy as Maleficent watched in awe growing more and more aroused, and turned the vibration on when she took the tip into her mouth and began to suck, letting it get slicker with her saliva.

 

 _Mmmh,_ Maleficent moaned at the pleasurable sensation, accompanied by the erotic sight. She felt her clit throbbing, the pulsations were quickly bringing her to the edge, so she had to adjust the toy so it didn’t vibrate until Regina was also sharing.

 

“Let me fuck you, Regina.”

 

The sorceress snapped her fingers and made the mayor of Storybrooke naked at once with magic.

 

Regina smiled lustful as she moved to straddle her lap, and kissed full lips she could not get enough from. Maleficent squeezed her ass and slipped a finger down the crack until she could feel how wet Regina was for her, then moved back again and caressed her tighter hole.

 

“Get this thing inside your pussy before I decide to put it in your ass instead,” the mature woman told her after breaking the kiss.

 

Regina felt a warm wave in her belly and contracted her rear instinctively; that “warning” had made her feel hotter and the idea wasn’t at all threating, quite the contrary, but first they had to test that little fucker inside her wet cunt.

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Regina responded playfully. Slowly, she pushed her hips down while Maleficent held the faux cock in her hand as she also adjusted it inside her own slick cunt.

 

Regina began slowly working her hips down and up, feeling the strokes in her walls send small sensations of pleasure as she build up a pace. Maleficent tightened her internal grip on the double cock and once she felt she had it under control, she turned on the vibrating bullet built-in and lied over her back, and started thrusting her hips in slow motion, banging her crotch against Regina’s, watching from her position as the red phallus disappeared inside her wife momentarily and then was visible again. Regina could take it all in and the vibrations in their toy made the experience so much more delicious for the both of them.

 

Maleficent’s hands gripped tighter onto Regina’s hips as she slammed more vigorously into her, fucking her nice and hard. Regina felt her muscles contract and tense, and leaned down over Maleficent to catch her lips in a sloppy and breathy kiss. The dragon’s hands came to Regina’s breasts and fondled them while their hips continued moving against each other until Regina cried out in pleasure and collapsed over her lover’s body, Maleficent coming just a second later with the stimulation of the vibration on her clit and the intrusion of the bulbous handle inside her, and soon as she could manage, she reached down and carefully removed the toy.

 

“Well, that was _really_ good,” Regina said, catching her breath.

 

“Mmmh… It was. I’m glad I bought us this present after seeing it online. I’ll be sure to add it to our sex shop.”

 

“What sex shop?” Regina asked curiously as she drew lazy circles around Maleficent’s left nipple.

 

“The one I plan opening for Lily. It will be my birthday gift to her; her own business to run.”

 

“Oh. That’s a great idea, I hope she likes it.”

 

“What’s there not to like? She gets to boss around and cash in other people’s orgasms. Heavens know Storybrooke urgently needs some of that outside world magic we didn’t have back in ours to spice up our intimacy.”

 

“On my defense, when I created Storybrooke I wasn’t looking to make their stay the most pleasurable.”

 

“It’s good we’ve all come a long way then.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Maleficent rolled them over and came atop Regina and kissed her, then recovered the toy she’d left beside them and locked eyes with Regina once more.

 

“Ready for round two?”

 

“Depends on where that’s going,” Regina bit her bottom lip.

 

Maleficent grinned. “Where it’s going, it’s going to need some more lube than the one you can naturally procure.”

 

“Mmm. Then, absolutely.”

 

Maleficent knelt in bed and carefully slipped the bulb back inside her pussy, locking the feeldoe in place, still keeping her panties on as they gave her a sense of security and extra hold just in case, letting the phallus poke out at the top with her black lace panties pulled down. She tucked a comfortable pillow under Regina’s hips and her wife watched with hungry eyes as Maleficent tore open a condom packet and carefully slipped her cock into it, and squirted lube out of bottle into her right hand and smothered her toy with it.

 

Maleficent locked eyes with her and Regina nodded.

 

A forefinger first explored her puckered hole, circling tentatively before pushing the tip inside, eliciting a soft moan. Regina slightly shifted her hips, adjusting to the feeling. It wasn’t the first time she had her from behind, but it always took some slow work to get things going. She felt the finger push deeper into her and start to move gently as more lube was added, and when it felt more relaxed her wife changed to using her middle finger and twisting as it moved in and out. Regina was moaning more at this point, enjoying the slow fucking in her ass, and missed the feeling when the finger was drawn out.

 

“Here I come,” Maleficent let her know.

 

The tip of her phallus pushed gently inside and Regina closed her eyes, adjusting to the new feeling. When she felt comfy, she nodded so Mal would push slightly deeper and she did, moving an inch and then two inside, and pulled out just as slowly. Regina moaned in pleasure and asked her for more and Maleficent responded by penetrating her one inch deeper than before, and pulled slightly back and then went an inch further, and slowly but steady began building a rhythm with Regina’s groans.

 

Regina pulled Maleficent down to kiss her and let her tongue invade her mouth just as her cock was doing her ass, stroking and indulging in their hot lovemaking. Maleficent gave her one deep thrust and Regina bit her lip in response, making her lip bleed lightly. Maleficent licked the blood off her lip and smiled as she turned on the vibrating bullet with a hand and continued to slow fuck the sanity out of Regina’s mind. Strong legs clamped tightly around Maleficent’s hips when she made her cum, and with force the blonde felt as she was being pushed out of her lover’s body. She pulled out completely and kissed Regina deeply while bringing her hand to rub at her clitoris to further her orgasm until she made Regina cry out her name.

 

Maleficent removed the toy and spooned her wife, caressing her body lovingly.

 

“That was the best Valentine’s ever,” Regina said.

 

“It’s just the first of the many to _cum,_ my love.” Maleficent teased.

 


End file.
